Examples of medical devices for inserting into a curved path are described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,721,826 B2, and PCT Patent Applications WO2014074986 A1 and WO2010105649 A1, all incorporated herein by reference. In general, these devices employ a tubular material that flexes back and forth. To enhance the flexing, the tubular structure may have slits or openings that reduce the resistance to the bending motion. However, at the bend points or bend regions, the tube is a contiguous material, directly connected and the ability to bend the tubular material requires that it be formed of a generally flexible material.
There is a need for tubular members which can be turned on one or more directions to fit through a curved or tortuous path. There is a need for tubular members having adjacent components that are easily rocked against each other. There is also a need for tubular members that are porous. There is also a need for tubular members that are kink free and/or kink resistant. There is also a need for tubular members that can easily move in an axial direction in response to an axial force (e.g., for moving in and out of a curved or tortuous path).